


《 "When all you have is a hammer, everyone else is a nail." | GSG-9 Inserts. 》

by pupkin_assassin



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Hurt, Loving Marriage, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pregnancy, Same-Sex Marriage, Spring fluff, Summer Fluff, Ultimate wingwoman IQ, Wedding Fluff, fall fluff, give me another German Ubisoft plz, i love these four so much, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupkin_assassin/pseuds/pupkin_assassin
Summary: Only the best German, Reinhardt, gets the power of the title!The German operators are high on my favorite list for Siege characters, and I got a lil’ girl crush on Monika.(NOT ACCEPTING REQUESTS)





	1. Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier | Language Barrier. (M/F)

"This is _not_ funny. What did you make me say?" Y/n sighed, frustration seeping from her bones.

"Elias ran to the high ends when I found him to tell him whatever it is you made me say." She added, hearing the chuckle from the other end of the phone. Immediately, she feared she'd said something inappropriate.

"Relax, meine kätzchen," The German cooed, the mirth in his voice hard to hide, and luckily Y/n hadn't picked up on it.

"You didn't say something dirty," Y/n sighed in relief, although still weary. This is Dominic she's talking to. "Nothing.... nichts zu dreckig, at least." He muttered, practically seeing the American woman he seemed to absolutely _adore_ teasing, go rigid with a hard expression. Breaking out in a boisterous laugh on his end, Y/n's face flushed from both embrassment and anger. She didn't understand part of his sentence, only hearing " _nothing_ " and " _at least_ " with German in between.

"I swear, Dom, when I get my hands on you, they'll be around your neck!"

"Ah, choking kink, ja?" Resisting the urge to stomp like a child at her so called "friend's" words, she bit back a growl and tightened her free hand into a fist. "I'm going to hit you so hard, your teeth will be down your throat, Dom, I swear to-"

"Oh, hear that? Duty calls. Auf Wiedersehen, meine kätzchen!"

"Dom, you ass! Don't-" He hung up on her, and she stomped her foot when he did.  
  


 

Y/n tapped her fingers to a silent rhythm over and over on the table she sat at, other hand dutifully holding her phone up as the ringing sounded in her left ear, leaving an annoying buzz. The call cut and Y/n heaved a sigh, pulling the device away from her head. Either Monika's phone had died or she was just plain ignoring the calls. Five calls to be exact, all missed. Well, there goes her chance about asking just what the hellDominic had made her say. She'd _try_ Marius, but feared he would just hang up, and was too embarrassed to call or even apologize to Elias. Setting her phone on the table, she looked around the room she sat in, eyes settling on staring out the window for god knows how long.

The vapid vibration of her phone making the familiar tune startled her enough to jump, but not shriek. Eyes flying from the building she'd been so keenly focused on, her e/c hues settled on the familiar face of her German friend, blonde hair sticking up in places in the picture, ID flashing " _German Smarty Pants._ " the other smarty pants in her contacts being her ever quiet friend, Mark, who was under " _British Smarty Pants._ " Y/n had such a wonderful way with nicknames and that drew a smile from Y/n as she answered.

"Guten Morgen meine freund! I apologize for not answering, I was training when you had called." Y/n could hear the winded tone from her friend, already cringing at the thought of taking away a break from the blonde woman. "Aw, I'm sorry. Did I take away your peace for a break? It's not that important, I can call later," Y/n gushed, a prick of mellow guilt in her gut. Monika laughed lightly, waving lazily at her sweaty face with her free hand.

"Nonsense, I'd missed talking to you! Brunsmeier has been taking up all your time lately, the hoarding bastard." Monika sat down on a bench, her duffel bag at her feet, digging in it for a water bottle to relieve herself. "Now, meine freund, let us gossip, ja?"

Y/n immediately repeats what she had said earlier, nervously shifting in her seat as she waited on Monika's reply. Silent for a few moments, the blonde finally speaks up.

"Ah, I see... that is rather, well, _something_ he had you say." Monika's already workout flushed face darkening just a tad.

"I'm starting to fear what it means, god, please don't even tell me." Y/n moaned, rubbing at her face with her hand, lightly scraping her nails when she brought it back up to her scalp. Monika gave a breathless chuckle, brows raising as she pushed her bangs from her sweaty face.

"It is not something he'd probably have you say to anyone other than us Germans, don't sweat too much on it." Monika joked, finding the irony funny. Y/n made a noise of discomfort, nose scrunching up in distaste. "It isn't really, _really_ bad is it?"

"Nein, meine freund, it's just he," Monika sucked in air between her teeth, worrying Y/n on her end. "He made you tell Elias that you are to bare Brunsmeier's firstborn, and probably second born, in a not so nice way." A subtle thump came from Y/n's end of the line and Monika worried her lip, brows pinching together in a furrow.

"Y/n? Hallo?" The blonde crooned, nearly feeling her very soul leave her body at the sudden angry and humiliation filled shriek Y/n let out.

" _I'm going to kill him!_ " Y/n promptly hung up, leaving Monika sitting, debating if she should call Dominic and warn him of the shit show heading his way, but shook her head and bagged her phone. He deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not AT ALL familiar with the German language other than "yes, no, good morning, hello" and the stupid tumblr meme "Guten Morgen Herr Pterodactyl" so I used google translate. If any of you speak the language I am so sorry and feel free to correct any translation errors.
> 
> Ja - Yes
> 
> Nein - No
> 
> nichts zu dreckig - nothing too dirty
> 
> meine kätzchen - my kitten
> 
> meine freund- my friend
> 
> Auf Wiedersehen, meine kätzchen. - Goodbye, my kitten.
> 
> Guten Morgen meine freund! - Good morning my friend!


	2. Marius "Jäger" Streicher | Mild curiosity. (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jäger is my baby, even if he is twenty+ years older than me.

Curiosity kills the cat, right? Well, how come Y/n only got satisfaction when questioning her German lover when he worked. He answered every damn question with ease. He wasn't even bothered. It made Y/n all the more curious, so she just continued to question him about anything he could give an answer to.

"Marius do you love me? " She'd ask and he'd reply with "Ja ich liebe dich wirklich." And then he'd question her why she asked the same question everyday. She would shrug with a sheepish smile and toy with her "borrowed" sweatshirts' sleeves.

"I want a cat, can we get a cat?" Dhe asked the next day, perched up on a stool, watching him work. "If it makes you happy." He said, stiffening lightly from the loud clatter of the now abandoned stool on the floor and Y/n's arms secured around his waist.

"Marius, are you tired?" Y/n swiveled lightly, eyes on the German man. "A little bit, liebling, warum fragst du?" he questions, eyeing her from where He stood, fingers tangled in the wires of a drone he was attempting to fix. She shrunk a bit, on that same stool as before, but with a senior cat, she _needed_  to get, half in her arms, half in her lap, purring in content, he was a big cat. A coy smile tugged at her lips, and she shook her head, not answering.

A bit later, probably only an hour really, Y/n asked while stifling a yawn "When are you coming to bed?" cradling her "baby" to her chest with one arm, the other covering her mouth to stay decent. Marius chuckled and dropped the screwdriver and the casing of his nearly fixed drone onto his workbench. He stretched and walked to his lover, her head tilting up when he stopped before her. Leaning down slightly, he tenderly placed either hand on her thighs, disturbing the cat on Y/n's lap before giving her a very light kiss. She hummed tiredly into him, and so did he.

"Now, let's go, liebling." He pulled away, yawning into the crook of his elbow, making Y/n yawn again in response before he pulled her to her feet, chuckling when she adjusted the cat in her arms, who let out a purr and stretched lightly. "Faule katze."

"His name is Mr. Snuggles, and he is _our_ son. Don't call him lazy," Y/n jabbed, being lead out of the room by the older man. He rolled eyes, leading the female down a hallway. "Once he gets a job and pays rent, I'll call him a produktive katze." Mr. Snuggles meowed from Y/n's arms and they both gave a tired laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, can't speak German. If you do, feel free to fix any translation errors.
> 
>  
> 
> Liebling - darling
> 
> Faule katze- Lazy cat
> 
> Produktive katze - Productive cat
> 
> Ja ich liebe dich wirklich. - Yes, I really love you.
> 
> Warum fragst du? - Why do you ask?


	3. Elias "Blitz" Kötz | Childish. (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get one were the reader gets flashed by Blitz shield on accident because reader was being a little brat and wouldn't leave it alone. And Elias just sighs as the reader flops around like a dying fish because they can't see.
> 
> A request for Nyan_Cat_Reign!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY THIS IS SUPER SHORT, I’M RUNNING ON CAFFEINE TO WRITE AND I HAVE AN IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END.

**_Nyan_Cat_Reign requested:_ **

_Can I get one were the reader gets flashed by Blitz shield on accident because reader was being a little brat and wouldn't leave it alone. And Elias just sighs as the reader flops around like a dying fish because they can't see._

—————— ——————

"GOD FUCK-" Y/n screeches, hands flying to her eyes in attempt to rub away the blinding white invading her vision. Elias barrels into the room not even five seconds later, words spilling from his lips in concerned tone.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Who hurt you?" He rambles, kneeling at her side almost instantly, taking hold of her shoulders with a frown. Y/n mumbles and groans, furiously rubbing at her eyes to rid the blinding white that slowly began to fade as the seconds ticked on.

"That's stupid... that stupid shield!" She points accusingly in the direction she thought said ballistic shield was in. Instead she pointed at the small dog resting on their couch, seemingly ignorant to one of his owners currently blind because they can't keep their hands to themselves. Elias quirked a brow, the gears slowly turning in his head as Y/n flailed in his arms, muttering about a not so great eyesight anymore and the need of glasses. Clicking, Elias looks down to his lover, frown deepening.

"I told you not to touch it." He sighs, already feeling the headache inducing argument about to come from Y/n. Pulling her hands away from her eyes, she squints, seeing the blurred face of Elias above her and attempts to glare.

"Don't tell me what to do," She hisses, eyes overly sensitive to the light of the room, covering them once again, finger tips rubbing at her eyebrows as she waited for the suffering to end. The German sighs and adjusts her so he can hold her in one arm, free hand pinching his nose.

"You need to stop touching what isn't yours, liebling." Elias mutters, shaking his head. Y/n huffs but curls closer to him on instinct. She won't ever admit it to him, but Y/n learned her lesson about not touching Elias' tactical gear as soon as flashing white blinded her. If Y/n loved her eyesight, she'd steer clear of touching it again. For now, she'll just whine and writhe in his arms like a child that got their favorite toy taken away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to correct anything.
> 
> Liebling - Darling


End file.
